Going Home
by sha18
Summary: When Kahoko goes home
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Guys this is my fist story so please read it

Prologue

It's been 5 years since Kahoko left Japan; she left because her sister wants them to be with her in New York. Kahoko is now a Violin Teacher and she teaches at an Elite school for music in New York.

"It's been 5 years since I left" kahoko said "I miss them, all of my friends from concours and her bestfriends Nao, Mio and Amou-san" she said with a sigh

She heard news about them

Len-kun is now the Violin Prodigy in their time. She heard that his family will have a concert here in New York and also heard that all of her friends from the concours are invited to play at the concert

Ryotaro-kun is now a Soccer player and a member of the World's Famous Soccer team, but in the other side, he is still playing the piano and having a concert with the Tsukimori's here in New York

Azuma-senpai is now the one who is holding their company in Japan, and he is known as Best Businessman in the world who plays the flute when he is in a break. And participating in the concert of the Tsukimori's

Hihara-senpai is now a famous Trumpeter and a member of a Famous Orchestra in the world and same with Ryotaro-kun and Azuma-senpai he's participating in the concert

Shoko-chan and Keiichi-kun is now a couple and they are both famous. She knew that they are already couples because she has sources. They are also participating in the concert


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Kahoko always wake up 5 in the morning and do all her routines. She is not the old Kahoko who always wake up late. She works at the University of New York. She is a Violin teacher there and today she will be giving a task to her students because next week they will have their practicum.

Kahoko went down and saw he mother and sister

"Good Morning Okaa-san, Onee-san" she said

"Good Morning, you may now eat you breakfast so you can go to the school." Her mother said

After Kahoko finish her breakfast, she bid good-bye to her mother and sister.

**At School**

Kahoko have lots of work in school, so she decides that her students in her time will be free today after she says their practicum in Monday.

"Good Morning Class" she said

"Good Morning Ma'am" they said

"Today you have your free time But--" she said

"Yehey" they all said

"Class" and they stop "But you will have a practicum in Monday, you prepare for it because your grade in this practicum will be high and if you fail it might affect your grades" she said "That's all, you may now do whatever you want but don't forget your practicum on Monday"

"Yes Ma'am" they said and she left the classroom

**Faculty**

"Miss Hino"

"Yes Sir"

"You are invited by Hamai Misa" and he gave her the invitation "She said she want you to perform at her concert this coming month, and doing some solos, duets and a performance to the other participants of the concert"

"Do you know, who may be?" she ask

"Well Himai Misa said that they are you friends from Seiou Academy" kahoko was shocked because it is her friends.

"Thank you Sir, I will try my best to go there"

"You're welcome Miss Hino"

**Kahoko's POV**

"Miss Hino" her supervisor said

"Yes Sir" I said

"You are invited by Hamai Misa" and he gave her the invitation "She said she want you to perform at her concert this coming month, and doing some solos, duets and a performance to the other participants of the concert"

"Do you know, who may be?" I ask

"Well Himai Misa said that they are you friends from Seiso Academy" I was shocked because it is her friends.

"Thank you Sir, I will try my best to go there" I said

"You're welcome Miss Hino" her supervisor said

Kahoko look at the invitation that has given to her. She felt sad because, she will be meeting with her friends again after 5 years, and she didn't properly said good-bye to them except for Len, Shoko, Nami, Nao, Mio and Lili after the vacation in Kanazawa's friend beach resort. She remind about the past how she knew that they are leaving and how she didn't say good-bye to them except for Len and the four girls and Lili.

•**Flashback•**

"Kahoko" her okaa-san said

"Yes okaa-san"

"Kaho, I know that you love Japan and love your school and friends but"

"But?"

"We are migrating to New York"

"But why?"

"Your sister wants us to be with her"

"But okaa-san, I can stay here by my self"

"No kahoko, we are leaving this monday"

"But"

"No buts kahoko"

Kahoko just nod and get her bag and went off to school

**At school**

Kahoko can't concentrate in school because she was thinking about what her mother said this morning. Nao and Mio are worried about her so they went to her and have a talk to her.

"Kahoko what's wrong with you" Nao said

Kahoko went back to her self.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something" she said

"Your saved" Mio said

"From what?"

"From our sensei, you are not paying attention when he said that they will have a urgent meeting" Nao said.

She just smile to them and then.

"All participants of councors please go to the music hall" Kanazawa-sensei said

"Nao, Mio I'm now going to the music hall"

"Okie/Good Luck" they both said.

And she went off to the music hall. She is now at the music building when she bump ito someone and when she look who is that she saw Tsukimori Len.

"Pay attention when you are walking" he said coldly

"Sorry, Tsukimori-kun"

"Step aside, your blocking the way"

"Ah sorry"

They both enter the music hall but Kahoko went first and then Len.

"Now that you all are here, I want to say something"

"What is it, Kanayan" Kazuki said

"It's Kanazawa" he said with annoyed voice "You all are going to a beach resort this monday"

"For what?" they all said except for Kahoko, who is thinking about their flight this Monday and of course Len.

"For a vacation because the Principal thought that you need a vacation before the third selection, but don't worry after your vacation you have a three week preparation for the third selection"

"And how many days is this vacation and where?" Azuma said

"Its one week and it's secret" Kanazawa said. "So who's coming" all raise their hands except for Len and Kahoko. Shoko notice that Kahoko didn't raise her hand.

"Kahoko-senpai why are you not raising you hand" Shoko said. And they all stare to her and of course Len stare to her to.

"Yeah Kahoko-chan why are you not raising your hand" Azuma said and she went back to reality.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something, of course I will join _because it is the last time that I will be with you guys_" the last part she whisper it to her self but she didn't know that Len heard it because he was beside her and the others is too little away to them.

"_Why did she said that_" he thought "_Is she leaving before me_" he thought again and felt sad.

[hehe… Len is leaving before they turn third year]

"Now Tsukimori are you not going with us or not" Kanazawa-sensei said.

Len is thinking if he will join or not. If he will join this is the last time that she will be with kahoko because he had something inside him that he wants to tell. If not, he will not see kahoko forever. So …

"I'm joining" he said coldly.

"So you all may go home and prepare your things for Monday because we are leaving early in the morning and don't be late. You all are excuse to you teacher for the whole week, you may bring your instruments with you."

"What time are we leaving because you said early in the morning?" Len said

"5 in the morning, oh I remember Tsukimori your house is two blocks from Hino's house, may you fetch her if it's okay to you? And all of us will be meeting at the train station" Kanazawa-sensei said with a grin.

"Ah Kanazawa-sensei its al--" she was interrupt by Len

"It's okay to me" Len said

"Ah Tsukimori-kun you don't have to do that" Kahoko said

"It's okay to me because when I didn't fetch you and you are late we will be delayed" he said coldly but inside him he didn't want what he said

"Okay" she said and bowed her head, even if their families are friends Len stayed cold to her whenever they are in school, or in occasions. Len notice that kahoko bowed her head and said "I'll fetch you 3 in the morning because it's 2 hours to go to the train station" still coldness tone

"Okay" she just said

**At Home (Kahoko)**

"Mom" she calls when she got home

"Hai" her mother said

"Okaa-san, can you move our flight next Monday?"

"But why?" her mother said

"Because the day of our flight will the day of our vacation with my friends and this is the last time that I will be with them, so please okaa-san can you move our flight?"

her mother smile and said "Yes, I'll move our flight but there is no more excuse after your vacation and I want you to be happy before we leave and please tell Len-kun your feelings for him before its to late" her mother said with a grin on her face. Kahoko was stunt because she didn't know why her mother knew that she has a feeling for Len. "Arigato okaa-san, but I can't promise that I will tell Tsukimori-kun what I feel for him" she said with a sad tone "I'm not forcing you to say your feelings for him but you must say it before its too late because I want you to be happy before we leave Japan" her mother said with a caring tone. "Thanks okaa-san" she smile and went up to her room to pack her things and went to sleep.

**Monday morning**

Kahoko alarmed her phone 2 in the morning so she have one hour to prepare before Len arrive. After thirty minutes of doing her routines, she went down and saw her mother cooking.

"Good morning okaa-san"

"Oh your awake, I thought that you will wake up late" her mother said

"I set my alarm" she just said and she ate her breakfast.

After kahoko ate her breakfast she went to the living room to check her things and shock that her violin is not there. She went up to her room and when she is about to open her room, someone doorbell, she saw her mother going outside the house to look who was there. Her mother was shock to see Len standing outside.

"What can I do to you Len-kun" her mother said. Their families are friends so she knows already who he was.

"Good morning Mrs. Hino, is Hino-san already awake?"

"Yes, what are you doing here?"

"I'm fetching her"

"Okay, Kahoko went to her room for a while" After her mother said that Kahoko went out of the house with her Violin, a handbag and a luggage. She was wearing a coat above her knee, because it's very cold in the morning.

"Ready to go?"

"Hai" she said and bid good-bye to her mother and she went inside the limo.

"Take Care of her Len-kun" her mother said before Len went inside the limo.

"What did okaa-san said?" she ask Len

"Nothing, just said good-bye" he said "_I will take care of her whatever it takes_" he thought, looking at her. And the limo began to run. Len is reading the book he brought when he feels something heavy on his shoulder, when he look, he saw Kahoko sleeping peacefully, he smile and thought "_She is like an angel from heaven and only for me_" he continue reading. He knows that his feeling for Kahoko is true and he is finding a chance to say it to her. Two hours has pass and they are already at the train station, he wakes up kahoko and they get out of the car and walk to the others who are waiting for them.

"Now that you are complete, here is your tickets and the number in your tickets will be your seats in the train" Kanazawa-sensei and gave the tickets to them. They look at the numbers at their tickets and find that they are seated with each other.

Seatmate: Len & Kahoko, Keiichi & Shoko, Ryotaro & Nami, Azuma & Kazuki

They are shocked because Amou-san is with them. They all ride in the train and find their seats. Kahoko and Len found their seat, Kahoko who is at the windows and Len in the aisle. The others also find their seats, after a while Len look at Kahoko and saw that she is sleeping, he puts her head on his shoulder, so she can sleep comfortably.

To be continued, but still in the flashback


End file.
